No rest for the wicked
by PerezLycan
Summary: Chuuta is the new appointed leader of Varia. His first mission, execute his former family. Sonokata leads CEDEF and wishes for a voyage to space, reasons she keeps secret. Chuuta's life has always been a confusing chronological mess that he doesn't know where it began. Answers and questions can be one and the same. Chrome knows this all too well. ChuutaXharem, slight ChromeXTsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**_*Crossovers in ()*_**

 ** _1_**

 ** _Of time and space_**

A harmonica whistled the blues across the moonlight. A red aircraft flew to that lonely tempo. He descended the Swordfish II(Cowboy Bebop) in a melancholic landing on the roof of a building. He walked out of it and it reverted back into his boxweapon. The sleek design reflected the night with a smooth polish.

It dangled around his belt as he walked along the highway of Port Town in Namimori. The flooded ghetto of the metropolis.

 **What are we doing here Chuuta?**

"Um... I think these are the coordinates Ninotchka gave me."

His headphones replied this time. Her polite voice answering him. "You asked for me Chuuta?" His operator greeted.

"N-No. I was talking to- Hahaha I mean yes! I wanted ask if I'm at the correct place." 'Damn it Drew.'

 **But Chuuta that didn't answer my question. Why are we here?**

He gritted his teeth, Ninotchka was saying something but because of drew he didn't pay attention.

"-Because of the rain."

He cringed at her last words. 'What? I have no idea what she talking about.'

Until he heard many thunders, booming. Lighting cracking on the lightning rods of roofs. "Nevermind, it's the right place."

"Good, you have confirmed it. I was also saying, it will be more difficult to apprehend him because of the rain."

'Oh, that's what she ment. The rain is picking up.' He walked on a makeshift bridge crawling over a window of a submerged building. He ran his varia gloves through his damp raven hair.

He was in the signature assassin suit, for he led them. Unlike the former leader, Xanxus, Chuuta wore his fit and poper, buttoned up, accordingly. An example to follow.

His first assignment as leader. He sighed. The toughest ever handed down to him.

 **Chuuta! Someone is on the roof! Is that why we're here. Is Chuuta gonna do that again?**

Chuuta muted his headphones. "Yea, Lady Vongola personally requested it." He walked up some crumbling stairs, his hands in his pockets, mumbling with the other voice in his head. He nonchalantly glanced at the skipping ruble caused by the shaking thunder.

 **Chuuta ever since you joined the Vongola your self-confidence has been growing, your not standing infront of yourself anymore. You became a leader!**

Chuuta paused before he would open the roof door. He glanced down at one of his palms, pulling it out of his pocket. He made a fist and released it. "You noticed all that drew?"

Drew mentally nodded. Chuuta gulped. It was time to assassinate his target. He ignited the black jeweled skyring that Ruby passed down to him. He sparked the lightning Vongola ring in his left hand. A skyflame appeared on his forehead, but his eyes were emerald glimmering with electricity.

The leader of Varia and Lightning Guardian for the Tenth generation

* * *

Squish, squash. Chuuta's boots splashed on puddles to the pelting rain. "He has been hiding out here as a bum, ever since the end of sin."

Chuuta stopped in the center of the skyscraper roof. The four corners had lighting rods. Fences on all four sides, an AC ventilation system and fans off to the sides. "Anything drew?"

 **Ninotchika was right! The rain is masking his presence Chuuta!**

"Ah, he wouldn't been able to stay on the run for so long if he wasn't this good."

Crackle.

"A-ah." He leapt to the side.

Boom. A thundering flame appeared in the middle.

"That was close." Chuuta had his arms crossed over his face, blocking the smoke.

"You, who wears my former outfit, state your business." He stood on a fence opposite him. He was in a ragged oversized coat, a beanie, and bagging pants. An umbrella in each hand. With four more floating in the sky around the roof.

"Leviathan-san..." The smoke began to clear. "I have been ordered to take you down, and the ones remaining from your generation."

Levi frowned. "I see. Prepare yourself, young Chuuta!" He dived off the fence, aiming to stab with his lightning umbrella.

Chuuta's left hand ignited with a lightning arua. He took one powerful step forward and caught his weapon in a stalemate.

The weather around them became unstable to the lightning flames conducting around their clash. "You should know, the more thunder, the more powerful my attacks!" Levi jumped back and threw his two umbrellas in the air. He aimed all six of the floating ones at him.

"Drew!"

 **Sympathy!**

The massive energy conducted from the lightning umbrellas unleashed in the center. Chuuta bent, with a leaping stance as the attack came.

A yellow thread fellow out Chuuta's heart and enveloped the air above him. It absorbed and whipped away the blast.

"Nani!"

"He's wide open!" Chuuta pushed up his knees and jumped to him.

Levi was descending as Chuuta arrowed towards him. Chuuta used his lightning hand and thrusted it into Levi's chest, unleashing all the flames.

Leviathan held intense eyes. "Don't forget who trained you in brutal combat!" Levi decked him the gut with his broad knuckles. It broke his own attack as he tried to catch his breath. Another fist, across the jaw rocked Chuuta.

Levi grabbed his neck and slammed him back down to the roof as they fell.

Chuuta's eyes were shadowed and his jaw hung loose. Levi grabbed him by the skull and lifted him with one hand.

"For you to allie with his family and attempt to hunt us down. You failed Xanxus-sama."

Chuuta's left eye peirced through a gap of Levi's grip. It's green lightning resolve angered him.

He rose the limb body high. An umbrella flew to his free hand.

"I have no mercy for your decision Kokonose!" He aimed at his heart with a ruthless stab. Both of Chuuta's eyes sparked. His whole body conducted a lightning arua. It twitched Levi's grip and freed Chuuta.

 **Sympathy!**

He did a vertical corkscrew. He twisted horizontally dodging the lightning umbrella. The same golden thread shot out of his heart.

In an instant, it weaved around Levi's neck. The tension built up as Chuuta spun to a landing. He clawed at his neck, gasping for air.

Chuuta landed in a viper split. He grabbed his Sph string and yanked it down harshly.

The pelting rain beat down on the two assassin's. The lightning finally drowned out into the shadows. Only the heavy splashing drops of guilt hitting him.

The struggling stopped at the snap of his neck and airways. He dropped to his knees in front of Chuuta as he rose.

Chuuta swayed to the fence. His legs were drunk with nausea. He wobbled holding the fence. His resolve broke his posture. He slumped to his knees. The rain covering his weak eyes. The skyflame on his forehead evaporated, distraught.

His breath was shaky, but he manged to pull his wallet out of his jacket. He hesitated with unwanted nostalgia. He opened the leather plain wallet Xanxus had actually given him.

 _"Scum, atleast have pocket change!" He threw it at a young Chuuta's head and knocked him out._

He wiped his sniffling nose and opened it. He pulled out a photo when he was training with them. His old family.

He pulled out a red marker of death and crossed out Levi.

In the photo, they were all outside of their Hq, standing at the front garden entrance. Levi was actually smiling in that picture, they all were. It was Chuuta's first completed assassination. He was the center focus. Xanxus didn't smile, put he didn't frown either. He had his hand over Chuuta's hair in the only loving jester he ever showed on camera.

Nobody saw the few tears that slipped on to the old photo.

He clicked on his headphones. "Ninotchika, Levi, former member of Varia, has been eliminated. I'm heading to the safe house in Namimori to rendezvous with you."

"Yes, sir! I'll began preparing the report for Lady Vongola." She already heard the Swordfish II taking of in the night sky.

It flew past the gloomy rain clouds once again, and was guided by the moon.

* * *

The Swordfish II blasted past the school, headed for Mimi's bakery.

It docked on the roof.

He left it stationary with the wings folded up. Chuuta yawned as he walked towards the fire escape.

 **You tired Chuuta? You haven't slept since we came to Namimori. Unless it's in the Swordfish, but only for a few hours. Why Chuuta?**

He cringed with a lewd blush. "I don't want Ninotchka waking me up and seeing my morning wood like last time." He mumbled nonchalantly. He face palmed. He recalled waking up to her blush as she tried to avert her gaze and explain the duties of the day.

He entered the small home above the muffin store. Varia's safe house in Namimori.

"Well aren't you a little pervert. You should just disappear without a trace." A rude voice politely asked. The second he walked down the fire escape and through a window.

She was casually sipping tea with Ninotchka and Fuu.(Samurai Champloo) They all heard his embarrassment of a mumble.

She was sitting on a leather chair properly, but was giving him an unwelcomed glare. The moon hairclip she wore cancelled out her glare out of cuteness. She didn't care for the Varia much.

He gritted his teeth. 'Doesn't she realize this is my safe house.' Him and Sonokata didn't see eye to eye often, but worked together, and he hated how well they did. She was the leader of CEDEF.

The three balances of the Vongola. The guardians, Varia, and CEDEF. Having these three factions work individually, yet stand together, created the structure of the family.

He did not like it.

He preferred to work alone. Only with the small amount of members he trusted.

She was not on that list.

He took off his combat jacket, draping it on the leather head of the chair she sat upon . A white vest and black dress shirt under. Maintaining a Mafia flare. He stretched. She was slightly miffed at his uncaring attitude. "Ninotchka, have you confirmed the kill with Dokuro-san."

Sonokata narrowed her eyes at that name. She let it go and sipped on her tea. "Pardon, but who did you kill this time, Kokonose?"

Chuuta ignored her patronising tone. "Why are you here? If I recall, we have no business together Sonokata."

She placed her tea and plate down. "Unfortunately, we do." She glared at herself. To have to ask the leader of Varia for assistance. "Please investigate these coordinates." She transferred the information from her purple watch over to his golden starshined one.

He clicked on his watch's screen. The coordinates outside of earth. "Space? So many targets? Even all the way to Pluto?"

"A few spaceships to be precise."

 **Chuuta! It sounds fun! Let's go, let's go!**

"Be quiet for a sec." Chuuta scolded Drew, trying to understand her request.

Sonokata paused at the rude words. She stood, marching up to him. "I'm only asking cause you pilot the Swordfish. It's the fastest way." If he didn't, she wouldn't of bothered to ask the leader of Varia.

Xanxus's successor.

Chuuta inwardly beat himself up. 'I didn't direct them at you. Why can't Dolugh hear me mentally?!' "I-I didn't mean-"

"Will you take me? Yes or no?" Sonokata glared up at him with lunar purple orbs. Her intense gaze making him mentally squirm.

'Because of Dolugh, I've never been good socially. He always interrupts their words unintentionally. Damn! Sonokata has a really nasty personality and I can barely stand it.'

Her luna orbs squirmed.

"Yes Sonokata, if it's for the Vongola."

Her determined eyes sighed in relief. He never saw the leader of CEDEF act joyful. It wasn't bad.

He nodded. "Not now though. I have business in Namimori."

Sonokata begrudgingly agreed. "Then I will stay here, till you are ready to depart." She sat back down and began to sip on her tea. "I have already unpacked in the spare room."

He squinted. 'She's walking over the Varia with out a care. We're fucking killers.'

"We helped!" Fuu added. Ninotchka gave a warm giggle and a radiant smile.

'They helped?' He was in disbelief.

"Huuh?" Fuu asked. "What's with the look Chuuta, this is still my store."

"My Aunty gave it to the both of us."

She nodded turning her head to the side and crossing her arms. "Yea." Her superior voice cutely coming out. She began to shake her index finger. "But I agreed to your mafia hide out."

Before he could argue with her, Ninotchka interrupted. To answer his initial question. "Chuuta, Lady Vongola wants to meet with you personally. I agreed, and will let her know when we are in route."

He sighed, ignoring the dispute for his old friend, _Chrome_. "You're a life savior Ninotchka. Let's head to her immediately. Decimo's wife is not one I like to keep waiting."

Misuzu sipped her tea.

Ninotchka stood from the couch holding a brown leather bag. Both her and Chuuta walked out of the small up stairs home.

Fuu sighed recalling the day Mimi-san gave up the store.

That brutal shoot out.

"She knew he wasn't going to come back. She was crying and inconsolable. I glanced at him once, but didn't know him at all. You did, didn't you Misuzu?"

* * *

Chuuta was walking down the stairs to the bakery with Ninotchka.

 **Chuuta, why do you call Chrome such weird names now? Before you guys were really close.**

"We still are, but her title deserves respect." He mumbled back. Ninotchka was talking to him. He didn't realize he ignored her.

"Talking to yourself again?" She smiled. Her eyes glittering with warmth.

He squinted with cringed realization. "S-Sorry, you were saying, Ninotchka?"

"Yes," As they entered the bakery. "Sonokata's venture towards space could also help Lady Vongola. She urged to meet with you after communicating with Sonokata."

Chuuta's emerald eyes thought until Mimi Kokonose surprised him. "Chuuta!" Hugging the life out of him. "I've missed you so much!"

Ninotchka giggled next to the counter. A cute sight, to see the leader of an assassin syndicate in loving arms.

"Mimi, what are you doing here?"

"Is that really how you treat me, Chuuta?" She twiddled her fingers, sadly.

 **Chuuta is feeling guilty!**

"Fuu and me have been taking good care of the store since you gave it to us."

"You think I would visit only for that? You're dense, like your father." She gasped after spilling that out.

"Chuuta, I didn't mean?"

"I know. It's fine, really."

Ninotchka glanced at Mimi for an asnwer. She only sighed and ignored her question. Ninotchka realized it was a touchy subject. She bowed as Chuuta made the bell ring, exiting. "Thank you for all the help." And followed him.

* * *

Nagi, Lady Vongola, was sitting on a bench. Her and Gokudera-kun were on the tallest skyscraper in the city of Namimori. It had a garden that she took care of surrounding the peaceful area. They gazed at the passing clouds. She made this building her HQ for Vongola. The mansion was still in Italy, but mostly for appearances or events.

"Lady-Tenth, Ninotchka has confirmed, they are already in the elevator." Gokudera, her right hand informed.

She nodded. "Thank you."

His eyes remained hard. If this was the Tenth's wife then he would be as loyal as he was to him.

"Our conversation will be quite personal. Please don't inform anyone else of the words we share." She asked, as a friend. She was scared that his guardians would cast her out, but they didn't, they cared for her.

She had a family... What she would give to have him apart of it.

Tsunayoshi wasn't with her. That was the missing piece in her. The missing piece that would complete her puzzle. Her life.

The elevator rang.

Gokudera faced away from a constant view of her missing remembrance of him. She knew the Tenth better and far longer than anyone could imagine.

* * *

Chuuta and Ninotchka were in the elevator headed up the building towards the roof.

"Chuuta, may I ask?"

He sighed already knowing her concern.

"Yea if you want to." He glanced at a wall away from her caring eyes.

"Nevermind. I don't need to know." She smiled with a titled giggle. Chuuta was Chuuta.

Ding the elevator opened. Chuuta held back a casual grin. It was his bestfriend after all. Chrome! He coughed. He was the leader of Varia, for barely a week. He has to be professional.

Gokudera the storm guardian did not glare at them. Chrome was next him, her hands clasped proper.

Ninotchka and Chuuta walked to them. They took a seat on the opposite bench. A table for picnics never occurring, in between them.

"Hello Chuuta, it's been far too long, don't you think?" Chrome asked a treasured family member. "As well as you, Ninotchka. How has Kokonose treated you in the Varia?"

Gokudera was amazed at her ability to hide how she truly felt. He was amazed, because he had seen her do this for so long now. He felt, that at any moment, the Tenth's looking glass would break. Yet she remained transparent and intact.

"L-Lady Vongola, why would you assume otherwise?" Ninotchka was blushing.

'She's thinking of when she walked in on me with a hard on!' Chuuta cringed. 'It wasn't my fault!'

 **But Chuuta, you were dreaming about her!**

"What? Now, you hear my thoughts." Chuuta's lips absentmindedly finished a sentence from his mental conversation.

"Still talking to yourself I see. Do you need to rest your head?" Chrome sincerely asked.

He blushed. 'If Ninotchka saw me rest my head on her lap, she would get the wrong idea.' He scratched his cheek. "It's fine. Ninotchka keeps me on track most of the time."

Ninotchka fidgeted at his compliment. Chrome could see the obvious infatuation she had with Chuuta. "How good to hear. Now, I believe you will be accompanying Sonokata on a voyage through the solar system."

He internally glared. 'Everyone already agreed to it with out my consent.'

Gokudera gave Kokonose a look of pity. Ever since the Varia betrayed the Vongola they have been on shaky terms. Sonokata had her reasons. So did other high list members, like Hana and Reborn.

Chuuta sighed hiding a smile. 'At least I get to pilot the Swordfish II more!' "Yes, it will take some planning before we depart."

Chrome pulled out a folder from her work bag. "What do you think, Chuuta?"

He grinned at her. He didn't even bother to look at it. He slid the files to Ninotchka.

She quickly scanned them taking notes for him. "Before we leave we should aquire a ship for the long journey. Chuuta, the Swordfish II is pretty amazing, but it's powered by your flame output, and I don't know how we will all fit."

Chrome nodded to Ninotchka words. "I believe Sonokata already has that covered. No need to worry." She glanced at Gokudera. Her eye signaling that she would begin speaking of private matters. He nodded. He removed and turned off a bluetooth bud in his ear. He ordered Ninotchka and Chuuta to do the same.

Chrome faced Chuuta, who was in front of him. Chuuta and Ninotchka felt the shift in theme. Chrome had both her hands out foward, her palms open.

"Space." An illusion of the universe elegantly swirled over her palm. She nodded to her other hand.

"And time." A pocket watch, with the minute hand moving faster than the hour hand, ticked away at an unrealistic rythem.

Chuuta, Ninotchka, and Gokudera were awed by her ability to easily display such complex visuals without her flame.

'Truly worthy to be the Tenth's wife,' Gokudera thought to himself.

"These two truths are often manipulated by our senses. Yet it is because of these two fundamental laws that our lives can carry weight and purpose in the abyss. Without space giving us an external existence, time would not give us the ability to find meaning."

She stared directly into his emerald timeless orbs. She fused both her hands and the illusion merged into a time induced universe revolving at a minute pace.

"What are you trying to say Chrome." Chuuta's words confused by her riddle.

"Your existence itself was created outside of these laws. No time for birth, and matter created from nothing, two impossibilities. You have no reason to be, Chuuta Kokonose..."

Ninotchka grew orbs at her declaration. "L-Lady Vongola, that's a little harsh, ne? Kokonose has been working really hard. To say he wasn't meant to exist..." is just cruel. She couldn't finish her sentence because of the storm guardian's warning glare.

Chrome acknowledge her words yet remained silent. Chuuta gulped. His eyes wide.

"D-Does th-that... Chrome! Does that mean you found something!" Chuuta shot to his feet. His hands slammed on the table excited.

'Can I finally find the truth of Dolugh and how I came to be?!'

* * *

 **So what you guys think? I know it's just the two chapters of Welcome to the future with only Chuuta's scenes and one more added, but I'm going to remove those scenes in the khr story soon. So yeah I hope you guys fav follow or leave a review. Mostly because this is such a small fandom, that any support or knowing you're reading will greatly help, review or P.M. you guys don't know how much they motivate me, knowing someone is reading and taking something from it is an emotion I can't explain, so please take care of me and I will do my best for this considerably small fandom! I will write the best khrXeldlive story I can!**

 **Um I'm glad I'm finally really writing this. I've been itching to write a khrXeldlive story. Sad that not many others are.**

 **Most of you might know already that this is a sequel, but its more of its own story! And the great thing about this being such a small fandom is that I can write this story as I see fit. Trust me it's gonna get sexual and bloody. M rating will be stamped on soon. Oh the great thing about this story is that it will be the only one that will intertwine with the Silver Lion, Welcome to the future, and Welcome to Namimori Academia! This story is gonna be grand but idk how it will be received considering it has crossover elements already. The Swordfish II from Cowboy Bebop is very significant to the story and I hope that's not a turn down. Eldlive and Cowboy Bebop fit well together. Oh and most of the planets they go to will have a mix of eldlive and bebop. Idk how many crossover characters will be here. But Fuu is obviously a given. Um sorry for the ramble, just info I feel you should know. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

2

 _Chuuta snapped up from his bunk bed. He had the top bunk. It was a floor under Varia's mansion for the recruits._

 _"Are you ok? Um, Kokonose right?" Chrome Dokuro, another new member of Varia, asked with pure concern._

 _"C-Chrome... when am I?"_

* * *

He clutched his forehead. "S-So that's how we met."

Chrome smiled and nodded. "You're back."

They shared a grin. It made Ninotchka uncomfortable. So there was more to him than she was informed of.

Chrome's small grin turned to troubled doubt. Chuuta halted, and focused. He sat down and waited for her concerns.

"Heavensider." Her eye gazing at the table. Chuuta scrunched an eyebrow. "It's a small syndicate. To be feared."

"Chrome, um?"

"If you run into them, look for King, their leader."

"A-Are you saying he knows something about me, I mean this?"

"You could say he was my late husband's guardian angel."

 **Chuuta you don't like when she speaks in riddles?**

She continued. "Pardon me, Dolugh. Yes Chuuta, he knows you. Rather, how you came to be."

 **Sorry!**

He nodded, focusing om Dolugh's and Chrome's confusing spoken telepathic conversation. 'King...' He always knew he was left out of the truth. "How do I find them?"

"You don't. They only appear searching for the the current sky arcobaleno."

He gritted his teeth. More questions than answers. 'It's always like this.'

Chrome didn't want to see her family members in despair. She sympathized with that feeling of lost. "They are looking for the same thing Sonokata is. The same person my late husband protected. Kokonose, I only want you to find the answers you never had." She glared down worried. "You have to find Yuni. That's where the truth is. For everyone."

Gokudera sighed. 'That's why she is the Tenth's wife.' They both wanted the best for the family around them.

* * *

Ninotchka and Chuuta began to take their leave.

"One more thing Chuuta." She whispered.

"Hm, ara?" He turned his head back to her.

"King."

He nodded slowly. The air was cold. Choking his neck. Everyone else plagued with the same pressure.

"Kill him."

* * *

In the elevator, Ninotchka dropped to her knees, taking deep breaths. She was not able to before, with that arua's fang around her neck. Her orbs finally exposed to Chrome Dokuro's reality. That warning look Gokudera flashed her, was for her own good. She tried to gulp down the truth.

"It happens to everyone the first time." Chuuta mumbled. He was in a cold sweat. Like always.

 **She's still scary Chuuta.**

"But why would she order an executive assassination so suddenly...?" King, who is he?

 ** _You lead Varia, Chuuta..._**

His eyes scrunched. He gritted his teeth. "Right..." He was the assassin of the Vongola.

* * *

Chuuta escorted Ninotchka back to the muffin store. It was only across the city street. The door bell rang at same time a no good kid stumbled out.

"Sorry." He was wearing a Namimori Academy uniform. He walked out the store more motivated than ever. He glanced at the skyscraper of Namimori across the street. He glared down at his new sky-silver Bosswatch and nodded."Thanks for the muffins, Fuu!" He waved before heading back home.

 **His flame...**

"Huh, Drew?" His whisper was casted out by Fuu.

"Don't mention it, Izuku-kun!" She waved from the counter. She sighed, content that she brought some life back to that depressing mood he walked in with.

Chuuta ignored the dark green haired teen. He sat at a table with Nina. "If Sonokata will aquire transport across the solar system, we should build resources."

Nina had recovered and was already planning for them. "Who else should I scheduled for the mission, leader?" A head tilted smile. A tint of pink on her cheeks. Her raven hair swirling with nature.

'You of course!' Chuuta remained calm with a cough. "You, Madigan, and- oh no, I forgot!"

Chuuta ran out the muffin shop and activated his box weapon. It floated in the air above the street. He lept and landed in it. The thruster ignited and the Swordfish II took off. He whirled back around a building and through the street. He waved at Ninotchka, who was doing the same from the sidewalk.

Nina sighed. Already preparing for their new adventure. She entered the homey base of operations, making small chat with Fuu over the counter. Misuzu came down stairs after taking a shower and joined them. Fuu had been debating something ever since she noticed how cold Misuzu and Chuuta were to eachother. She knew them both. That was the first time she had seen them interact, and she didn't like it. Friends were...

Misuzu felt the stare. "Is something the matter?"

"Eh?" She blinked out of her thoughts. "N-No, I just think it's strange."

"What is?" Her words always simple and to the point. Unless it came to emotions, she always had trouble with that.

"Um, you and Chuuta. It isn't my place to ask, but what-" The sudden tense atmosphere in her little bakery. "Happened between you two...?"

Even Ninotchka was curious. Chuuta never talked about her. When ever she was mentioned, his eyes were liquid, before harding with a killer glare.

Misuzu's purple orbs grew cold and empty. "No matter how long the moon stayed still, morning eventually came."

Ninotchka and Fuu could only stare at her vague answer. "That doesn't make any sense." Fuu deadpanned wanting the details.

Misuzu stiffened. "Ofcourse it does." She snapped raising her tea. "Besides we (CEDEF) aren't technically in the Vongola. The more distance, the better. No offense, Ninotchka, Fuu, you two are always trusted."

* * *

"Drew why didn't you remind me."

 **Chuuta I was analysing all the information Chrome gave us.**

"Sorry. Thanks! That's really important. You're amazing." He inwardly cringed for scolding Drew. He was only helping.

Chuuta climbed out of his aircraft, taking off his gloves with a rigid snap. He checked his watch. He bit his lip. He sighed and stored his box weapon. He entered the restaurant, prepared for the worst.

"Um, hi I made a reservation. Kokonose, party of two?"

"Oh... of course, right this way sir. She has been waiting at the bar for a while."

'Noooo!'

 **Chuuta's emotions of anxiety are messing up my calculations!**

"Is she?" He had to ask reaching for hope.

"She's had a few drinks sir, yes."

He dropped his hand. No hope. "Sorry."

"I assume you will be paying then." Preparing the check. Dinner was cancelled.

It was a nice Italian restaurant in Namimori. Nice yellow lights with strong wood carved tables and white walls.

Grape veins were painted on the farthest wall. The bar was on the far side of that wall. Her legs were crossed and her aesthetic lens for desk-work were tucked up into her hair.

"Veronica." As he reached for the seat next to her.

Her hair was longer, down to her waist, and still feisty orange. She didn't wear her pigtails anymore. It was always in different styles. Casually down like Ninotchka or a ponytail. Right now it was up in a messy bun after work. She wore a tight black business skirt. A tucked in button up white dress shirt, back stockings, and red sneakers?

Chuuta bit his lip and tears back, it was oddly attractive. 'The glory I was about to have with her...' Now she was pissed and intoxicated.

"Youuu." She slurred. He took a seat next to her on the bar. He ordered a drink for himself. "I had these cute high heels, but my feet were killing me." Exasperated, but lovingly complaining to him.

"Sorry." He smiled. "I came back early like I said I would, but had to talk with Lady-Tenth and Sonokata for-"

She almost slammed her glass.

"That bitc-" She hiccupped in pause. She knew she was being too loud now. She scooted to Chuuta, trying to control her voice and slurs. "Why would you even talk to that-that hussy?" She threatened. But Chuuta only chuckled, staring into her dopey unfocused eyes. "What's so (hiccup) f-funny? Huh, Chuuta!" She poked his chest, but slumped off, and dropped to rest her head on his shoulder and neck.

Before he knew it, she was snoring and drooling on his collarbone. He smiled and whispered. "Nothing. I'm just happy with you."

She snuggled closer to his neck, hugging it around her arms. Her smile and voice faint. "...Me too..."

"Come on." He stood away from the bar, holding her up. He struggled to pay the bill, but managed, with out waking up his girl. She was a heavy sleeper, especially drunk.

"Please Veronica, you have to listen." He tried waking her up a tad. They were on the side walk. He was holding her up because she was blacked out.

"Chuuta (hiccup) look, I'm a unicorn!" She giggled revealing her horn. He cringed and flung his vest over her head. He made sure no one caught her slip up.

"Yea, a beautiful u-unicorn, sweetie. But those are myths, so nobody can see you ok?" He activated his box weapon with a rush.

The pod for Swordfish opened in the middle of the street. "Listen to me, Veronica. B-Babe, I need you to focus ." He tried to hold her attention as she fiddle with the vest over her hair and combat mode horn. She loved Chuuta's Sph. Even his clothes lingered with the scent. "Whatever you do, don't vomit in Swordfish. I'm begging you."

He couldn't get a yes out of her but risked it. He helped her climb up it. He was thanked by a shoe to the face, as she boarded it.

He flew them back to base after managing to fit with her adoring ruckus.

* * *

Ninotchka dropped her eyes and almost her head, waking up again. She wasn't finished.

The white light of the computer in front of her was the only light source in the kitchen and living room, above the muffin store. She sat on the counter. Her tea was already cold.

Click.

She snapped open her eyes. The window. Someone was sneaking in. She snuck low and then to the couch next to the fire escape window.

She hid to the side of it, on the couch It slid to the side and in came the intruder.

"Good, everyone is a sleep." He whispered.

Ninotchka grew orbs. 'He planned it.' She rose her long leg high in a split. She's flexible.

"Come on Vero-!"

Nina dropped an axe kick on him.

He easily dodged. He wrapped one arm around it and brought her in ready to clothesline her. At the last minute his hand stopped and grabbed her uniform collar. He stared into her eyes as she realized the same time as him. She grew bright red. "Ninotchka? What are you doing?" She attacked her leader! Oh no, this was horrible! She broke protocol. This was a death sentence!

The lights flickered on. Fuu waved her broom like crazy! "Go away! Go away!" Warding off the intruders. Wait. Blink, blink. Chuuta and Nina were!... She drew a blank when Veronica vomited off the fire escape.

 **She also vomited in the Swordfish! Chuuta will be crying all night!**

Misuzu rubbed her eyes, walking out of her room in purple pjs. "What's wrong Fuu?"

...Why did Kokonose have his arm around Ninotchka's bare thigh? Why did they look so intimate? He was clutching her uniform collar, possessively bringing her close. She had her delicate hands on his chest almost burying her nails into his dress shirt. Luring him in with the leg wrapped around his waist.

"I see. Everything is under control." Misuzu quickly exited out of the picture, walking back into her room. 'The Varia has sunk to a new low!'

'Soft...' Chuuta dropped his hand. "Sorry! I ugh, reacted and... Sorry, really!" He covered his face, ready for a beating. This was horrible. Nina was going to see him as a pervert forever now!

"N-No, Sorry. I should of assessed the situation before attacking!" Ninotchka shoved back her leg with a nervous hop. She pulled her skirt down in shame for the exposure.

Fuu had bored orbs, seeing what those two couldn't. "Yea, yea, goodnight." And flicked the lights off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews, please keep them up! They help alot! They keep this fic alive!**

3

Untold memories

Chuuta was walking by Ninotchka along the underground base in Namimori. "I'm going ahead of you guys." Chuuta had determined eyes.

"Are you sure? The first coordinate is an abandoned space station. As soon as Sonokata arrives we can commence the sortie." Ninotchka didn't want him to act brash.

He shook his head. His concentrated exterior was for the mission. "Bel, uh, Belphegor has been spotted on Mars."

Nina unintentionally saw the strain in his emerald eyes.

She glanced down as they passed through a door to their destination. It was a launch path for Chuuta and his Swordfish. Those pink haired servants opened the hidden wall behind a waterfall.

The Swordfish was on the runway, ready for take off. It shined to the rythem of excitement.

"Chuuta, um, about your first mission as leader... How are you taking it?" She was worried, because everyone in the Vongola wanted him to prove his worth and loyalty by hunting down the people he grew up with, his family.

Chuuta's hard eyes cracked with shattered lightning for a moment. They made eyecontact. Her worried eyes made him clench his fist and bite his lip, looking for a proper answer. He didn't want to lie, but also knew how the Vongola saw them, probably him as well. "They were my family... but that doesn't excuse what they- what we did. Someone I cared for, died that day, because of me."

"...Xanxus?" It didn't sound like he was talking about him, but he couldn't of ment Decimo.

Chuuta only shook his head. 'Ninotchka is kind to everyone. It's hard to believe she is in the Varia.' He patted her shoulders and gave a confident expression. "It's nothing Ninotchka. I'll handle my mission with care. I'll meet you guys at the coordinate closest to Mars. Don't worry, I've been on my own before. Sorry for depending on you alot lately."

"No-No ofcourse not. I'm here to personally assist you Chuuta-." She had blank eyes. "I mean Kokonose, sir."

He pretended not to hear that slip up. 'Cute.' "Report directly to me on any findings with Sonokata. CEDEF is meticulously, but they miss info sometimes."

Ninotchka nodded. He had a point. He was able to find Levi before anyone in the Vongola. "Anything else?"

He smirked. "Get some rest Ninotchka. The team is already on their way." He didn't want to say anything, but she had bags under eyes. She was overworking herself.

"I'm not tired, besides-" She began to ramble, rubbing her eyes.

"Rest, that's an order."

She yawned, feeling alot of sudden tension off her shoulders. If Chuuta said she had to, then she had to right? "Be careful Chuuta."

He began to head for Swordfish. The pod was open and he climbed in. The engine revved. The thruster blasted and the wheels rolled as he took off. He emerged out of the water fall. Swordfish spun, drying itself and soared to the atmosphere. Chuuta glanced at the gloves he always wore to pilot.

* * *

 _"Kid, what are you doing?"_ _Chuuta froze. He was caught._

 _It was ten years ago. Almost to the date, Tsuna came back to Namimori._

 _Chuuta was on an intel mission. "Sorry! I couldn't help but admire your Mono-racer." He waved his hands implying, he wasn't up to anything. In truth, he placed a tracer on the red speed craft._

 _He rose an eyebrow at the teen. "You mean, Swordfish?" Showing Chuuta the sleek boxweapon with a **Cresent Moon** dangling as a keychain._

* * *

Chuuta was interrupted by the HUD monitor flashing open. "Hey, where are you?"

"Veronica. Headed to Mars."

"What! You left me here with Misuzu!"

He sweatdropped, trying to smile. "Ninotchka's there. She's your bestfriend right. Glock too."

She huffed with closed eyes. "Yeah, you have a point about them, but you're not here... That's how it's been like a lot lately." Opening her eye lids slightly.

"... I know. Veronica. I got a lead. Sorry I can't let it slip. Tracking one down is hard enough."

She eventually caved to his puppy eyes. "Alright, already."

Chuuta focused as he broke through to space. He headed for the Astral Gate. Swordfish blinked through it, into hyperspace.

Veronica told him about the space ship they took. Their captian went by the name Laine Brick. Chuuta nodded. He flew to his ship, days before and personally met with him. He was a pretty honest and straight up guy. Hard to imagine him as a space pirate, but claimed he was. There was good profit in giving travel for criminals.

"And we have our own rooms." She finished explaining. She stared at the ceiling, laying on the bed. "I'm in it right now."

Chuuta was autopiloting Swordfish focusing on Veronica. She had slowly loosened her leather Varia suit during their conversation. "I'm all alone Chuuta. If only you were here."

'Yes!' "I-I be as fast as possible."

"But make sure you take your time with me." She moaned.

His hands shook the handles, wobbling Swordfish.

"Is something wrong Chuuta?" She crawled to the display infront of her bed. Her top was unbuttoned halfway.

"Veronica." He breathed out. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"Maybe their is something we can still do?" She teased. "It's gonna take a while for you to get to Mars right."

He nodded, "Yeah."

She winked at him and started her strip tease.

* * *

"Veronica, we arriv- Veronica!" Nina hid her blushing cheeks. What was whip cream doing on Veronica's horn?!

"I-It's not what it looks like!" It's exactly what it looks like!

Chuuta tucked himself back in his pants when Ninotchka walked in on Veronica. He prayed she didn't see anything.

"I just came to tell you we arrived at the first coordinate! Sorry, I'll leave! Excuse me Veronica, Kokonose, sir." She ran out covering her shameful eyes.

 **She definitely saw!**

* * *

Veronica put her clothes back on and got ready. She said goodbye to Chuuta blowing him a kiss, saying they would finish in person.

He sighed when the monitor went black.

 **Chuuta, We're almost there!**

"That's good."

 **Chuuta, why did you really leave?**

"I thought you could read my thoughts?"

 **No. I can only feel what you feel.**

"Is that so?" Chuuta went back to autopilot. He thought about Dolugh's words, staring across space.

* * *

 _The rain had dried but that empty grey lie in the sky was still a sheet of nothing._

 _The funeral was over. Chuuta was the only one left as the grave diggers began their job. "It's all my fault." He clutched the journal in his hands. "If I never..."_

 _Is this what the Varia would always be about? He didn't know. He thought Xanxus was looking for..._

 _Chuuta's crushed expression compensated for the lack of rain._

 _"I'm sorry Spike. This is the least I can do." The rain began again as he reached the Sawada residencies. He knocked three times. Nana, Decimo's grieving mother opened the door._

 _Her make up was a mess and her eyes were rubbed red. "Hello?" She quivered._

 _'Maybe this was a bad idea.' But he ignored his fears. "Um, y-yes, I heard someone by the name of Sonokata Misuzu lives here?"_

 _Nana nodded. Her trembling eyes never gave him confidence. He was scared that at any moment she would burst into tears. "She does, but would rather be left own for now. Please have a good day." She began to close the door on him._

 _"W-Wait a minute! Please! I have her father's journal. I'm sure he wanted her to have it!" He pleaded._

 _"S-Spike-kun..." She excused herself with a surprised inhale. "Please come in. I'm not sure you will have much luck, but I believe your intentions are good." She didn't force a smile. It was genuine. After all this, if Misuzu could have some closure then it accounted for something._

 _"Thank you." He felt the lies from his lips. How could he be thankful to Decimo's mother, he was the reason he died. 'If I never gave Xanxus intel on Spike he woud of never...'_

 _He dreaded every single step up the stairs. He clung to Spike's journal with both hands. They were shaking. How could he face Spike's daughter, 'After what I've done?'_

 _Knock, knock, knock, until she opened the door..._


End file.
